Cursed by the Shadows
by SadieYuki
Summary: It's been seven years since I was first trapped in the Shadow Realm. Seven years since I last stood on terra frima. Seven years since I've actually been able to duel a human being. Seven years since I've seen my brother, Jaden... /REWRITE HAS BEEN POSTED/
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, disclaimer:**

**I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, only Sadie and the plot of this story.**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

"Two nine year old kids, one boy and one girl, decided that they would skip school that day to visit the local caves. Once they were inside the cave, however, the mouth of the cave collapsed, leaving the two trapped. They traveled farther into the cave, hoping to find another way out. They came to a dimly lit room that had a few torches, and the door behind them suddenly shut, trapping them again. A man stepped out of the shadows, and challenged the boy to a duel. The girl stepped in, insisting she should be the one who dueled.

"The man accepted, and told her it would be a shadow duel, and the loser's soul would be trapped in the Shadow Realm. After a well-fought duel, the girl lost. Before the girl's soul was taken, she threw three cards to the boy, saying he'll need them someday. She disappeared into the shadows, and she hasn't been seen since," Jaden finished his story.

Jaden looked up to see Syrus and Chumley holding each other, shaking, "What? I drew a high level monster card, so I told a scary story."

"Jaden? Did that really happen?" Syrus asked, still shaking.

Before he could answer, there was a knock on the door. Jaden looked up and saw Professor Banner stepping through the doorway.

"Hello, everyone. Have you seen Pharaoh anywhere?" as soon as he asked, an orange cat jumped down from the roof beams into Professor Banner's arms. "Never mind. What are you three up to?" he asked, noticing the expressions still on Chumley and Syrus's face.

"We're playing a game," Jaden told him.

"You have to tell a scary story, and the higher the level of the card you draw, the scarier the story has to be," Syrus explained.

"May I take a turn?" Professor Banner asked, taking a step closer to the desk.

"Sure, Teach," Jaden answered. Professor Banner leaned forward and drew a card from the top of the deck.

"Wow," Syrus said shocked, "that's a high level card."

Professor Banner thought for a minute, and then seemed satisfied with a story to tell.

"Okay, out in the woods of Academy Island, there is an abandoned dorm. It used to be a working dorm, that is, until some of the students disappeared. They went out to the dorm one day, and they never came back. People went out there to search for them, but no one was successful. This is why the Abandoned Dorm is off limits to all students," Professor Banner finished speaking and quietly kept stroking his cat. All three of the boys' mouths were wide open, but for different reasons. Syrus and Chumley were terrified, but Jaden seemed excited.

"That really happened, Teach?" Jaden asked excitedly.

"Yes, it did. Well, I'll leave you to your game now," and with that, Professor Banner stepped out of the room to leave the three to ponder over his story.

"I've seen the Abandoned Dorm," Syrus piped up.

"You have?" Jaden asked, getting even more excited by the minute.

"Yeah, I got lost one day in the forest, and I saw this creepy, old dorm," Syrus answered.

"So you know how to get there?" Jaden questioned further.

"Yes, but—"

"Then it's settled. We'll go to the Abandoned Dorm tomorrow night," Jaden stated.

"What?" Syrus shouted. "We can't go there!"

"Yeah, that place is not 'licious," Chumley agreed.

"Come on, guys. There's nothing wrong with that place. There's no way that those kids would just disappear. There's got to be a reason, and we're gonna find it," Jaden encouraged.

"There's no chance that we are going to talk you out of this, huh?" Syrus asked, almost begging for Jaden to reconsider.

"Nope. I'm going," he said simply.

"Fine, I'll go with you," Syrus reluctantly agreed.

"I guess I will too," Chumley agreed as well.

"So tomorrow night, we will go to the Abandoned Dorm."

at the dorm

"Be at peace, Brother, wherever you are," Alexis sighed as she placed a red rose by the gates of the dorm. She turned to leave, but before she could start heading back toward her own dorm, she heard some noises coming from some nearby bushes. She pointed her flashlight towards the source of the sound, only to find Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley climbing out of the bushes.

"Next time, we don't take the shortcut, Sy," Chumley said once he got the leaves and twigs off of himself.

"Sorry," Syrus smiled weakly. "I thought it was closer than this."

"No harm done, Sy. We're here now," Jaden told him. It wasn't until then that Jaden noticed Alexis standing there. "Oh, hey, Alexis. What are you doing out here?"

"I was about to ask you three the same question. Do you know that this place is off limits?" she asked.

"It didn't stop you," Jaden retorted.

"I have my reasons!" Alexis shouted back.

"Whoa, sorry Alexis. You don't have to blow up like that. Look, we just want to check out the dorm," Jaden attempted to calm her down.

"Haven't you heard about the missing students?" she asked.

"Yeah, I heard the rumors, but none of that is real, is it?" Jaden replied.

"Yes, it is," Alexis answered simply.

"How do you know?" Jaden asked.

"Because one of the missing students," she paused shortly, "was my brother."

"Wow, Alexis. We didn't know," Jaden said, uncertain of what else to say.

"All I can say is that this place is bad news, and you guys shouldn't go in there," and with one last glance, she started to walk back down the path.

"Well, that just makes me want to go in even more," Jaden smiled.

"Are you serious? Didn't you hear what Alexis just said?" Syrus asked worried.

"Yeah, and I want to check it out," and with that, Jaden walked past the gates with Chumley on his tail.

"I'll just wait here for you guys," Syrus said in a shaky voice. Suddenly a howl could be heard in the distance. "On second thought, wait up guys!"

with Alexis

After leaving the three boys, Alexis was heading back to her dorm. Suddenly, she heard some rustling behind her in the bushes. She turned around and saw a man towering over her, his face hidden in the shadows.

"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

back with Jaden, Syrus, and Chumley

"Did you hear that?" Syrus asked in a frightened voice.

"Yeah. It sounded like Alexis!" Jaden replied, already sprinting down the hallway toward the sound. The three Slifers ran into a dimly lit room, torches lining the wall. Jaden scanned the room, until his eyes found a coffin lying against the wall.

Inside the coffin was…Alexis.

"Alexis!" Jaden called out. He started to run to her, but stopped when he heard a man laughing.

"Prepare to be defeated by the shadows!" he said, pulling out a duel disk.

"Give Alexis back!" Jaden yelled to the man.

"Only if you defeat me in a duel," he replied.

"Fine, get your game on," Jaden challenged.

near the end of the duel

"You are about to lose this duel, and you still don't remember," the man taunted.

"What are you talking about?" Jaden asked, puzzled.

"Do you not recall the event that happened seven years ago to this day?" he said, taking pleasure at Jaden's confusion.

"Of course I know what happened today, but how would you…wait a second. It was you. You trapped her in the Shadow Realm," Jaden realized, anger welling up inside him.

"Indeed I did. And you will soon join her!" the man shot back.

"Do you have any idea what they are talking about?" Syrus asked Chumley.

"No clue," he answered dully.

"I have a deal for you," Jaden started. "If I lose, my soul gets trapped in the Shadow Realm, but if I win, you let all five of us go."

"Fine, you have a deal."

end of duel

"That's game, now let her go!" Jaden yelled at the man. But all the man did was laugh as he was sucked into the shadows. "No! You promised you would let her go!"

"Jaden, don't worry, Alexis is fine," Syrus reassure, confusing the meaning of Jaden's outburst. He went over to Jaden and put a hand on his shoulder, but Jaden shook it off.

"Leave me alone, Sy. I need to be alone for a while," and with that, Jaden walked out of the room, leaving confused faces in his wake.

Jaden walked out of the dorm, out of the forest, and headed towards the cliffs behind the Slifer Dorm. Once he got there, he sat down, and released his anger. "I thought I got you back! And what happens? You get taken away again!" Jaden yelled, slowly subsiding. Then he started to cry, letting seven years of hatred and sorrow flow out of him.

"You know, Jaden. You never were the one to cry," a voice said behind him.

Jaden's head shot up, but still stared out at the ocean, "Is that you? Sadie?"

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten," she replied. Jaden slowly stood up, and then the two embraced each other.

"I missed you, Sadie," Jaden told her.

"I missed you too, Jaden," she replied.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O


	2. Chapter 2

As will be revealed in this part, Sadie and Jaden can talk to each other with their mind, so Sadie think/speaking will be [_hello._ and Jaden's will be [_**hello**_. I can't think of anything else, so on with the story!

Recap:

"You know, Jaden. You never were the one to cry," a voice said behind him.

Jaden's head shot up, but still stared out at the ocean, "Is that you? Sadie?"

"I'm glad you haven't forgotten," she replied. Jaden slowly stood up, and then the two embraced each other.

"I missed you, Sadie," Jaden told her.

"I missed you too, Jaden," she replied.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

--Sadie's P.O.V.--

Jaden and I sat on the cliff for the rest of the night, swapping stories that had occurred during our time apart. Eventually, the subject of Duel Academy came up.

"So, what are you gonna do now?" Jaden asked.

"I'll probably enroll here at Duel Academy," I answered.

"How are you supposed to explain how you got here? I mean, you can't walk in and say 'Hello, my name is Sadie. I just dropped by here after being in the Shadow Realm for the past seven years and I would like to enroll here," he said sarcastically.

"I don't know," I thought for a moment. "Maybe I'll say I came by boat or something."

"This is great! I wonder how Dr. Crowler is gonna react when he hears there's another Yuki at DA." Jaden started to daydream of the situation.

"I've been thinking about that," I said, snapping him back to reality. "Maybe we shouldn't let people know that we are related."

"Why not? I was joking about the Crowler thing," Jaden asked.

"I just think it's a good idea. You know, with all the stuff that's happened to us, I think it might start up again if we make it known that I'm back from the Shadow Realm," I told him.

He thought for a moment and then he sighed, "You did always have good judgment."

"And I still do. It's part of the job description of being an older sister," I joked with him.

"By two minutes!" he protested.

"Two minutes, two years, I'm still older," I said.

"Yeah, whatever," he mumbled.

"Look, the sun's coming up," I said, changing the subject.

"We've been out here all night?" Jaden asked, surprised.

"I guess. You'd better get back to your dorm, and I'll head to the Chancellor's office," I told him.

"Okay. See you in class later," he said, starting to walk back to the dorms.

"Remember! We don't know each other!" I called to him.

"No problem! Who are you again?" he joked.

I smiled and turned towards the ocean. I took a deep breath, smelling the crisp ocean air. _I really am back,_ I thought. After staring out at the sea, I turned to walk towards the Academy. Then I suddenly remembered something, _Ah, damn.__ I forgot to ask Jaden where the Chancellor's office is. Oh well, I'll find it,_ I sighed to myself.

I walked up the path and entered the Academy. I walked down many hallways, not making any progress. At the end of one hallway, I saw a boy in a blue uniform. I ran up to him, and noticed he had dark blue hair and eyes.

"Excuse me!" I called as I ran up to him. "Can you help me?"

"Sure," he answered.

"Where is the Chancellor's office?" I asked.

"Down the hall, second door on the right," he told me.

"Thanks!" I shout as I ran off.

"Hey! What's your name?" he asked.

I stopped running and turned to him, "Sadie. And yours?"

"Zane," he replied.

"Well, thanks for the help, Zane!" I called as I ran to where he directed me to go. _He was hot,_ I suddenly found myself thinking. I got to the door and knocked. "Hello?" I called.

"Come in," a man's voice answered.

The doors opened and I saw a man in a maroon trench coat sitting behind a desk. "Hello, sir. Are you Chancellor Sheppard?" I asked politely.

"Indeed I am," he replied. "How can I help you Miss…"

"Tosa. Sadie Tosa." I replied, not missing a beat. "I would like to enroll at Duel Academy," I stated.

"Miss Tosa," the Chanellor started. "You expect me to enroll you here when you just arrive here with no explanation as to how you arrived here? If you wanted to enroll so badly, why didn't you take the Entrance Exams at the designated times?"

_Damn._ "Well, you see, sir," I started shakily, "I was going to participate in the Entrance Exams, but I was late, and I missed my time slot--"

"Why were you late?" he cut in.

"I couldn't find a way to get there," I responded truthfully. It was true, I had wanted to go to Duel Academy since was little, but I had no way of going to take Exams. I was trapped in the Shadow Realm, after all.

"But, here you are," Chancellor Sheppard said. "How did you get here to this island?"

"A friend of mine offerred me a ride on his motor boat," I said.

"We had no reports of a boat stopping at our docks," Sheppard raise an eyebrow.

"I know," I stammered, stalling for time. "He has to work during the day, so the only time he could find to bring me was at night. I'm sorry we didn't inform you I would be arriving."

"Well, are you a capable duelist?" the Chancellor asked.

I laughed a bit. "Well, I think I am," I said. "But that's a matter of opinion."

The Chancellor smirked a bit, it seemed like I had won...

"Very well," he sighed. "You can take placement exams after today's classes. You will be dueling a Ra Yellow student, then an Obelisk Blue. If you fail the first duel, you will be placed in Slifer Red. If you win the first duel and fail the second, you will be placed in Ra Yellow. If you win both duels, you will be placed in Obelisk Blue. However, if your performance is not deemed worthy, you will be sent home" he explained. "Do you have any questions?"

"Yes," I said. "Is it possible that I duel the best student from each Ra and Obelisk?"

"If you really want that kind of a challenge...I can't see why not," Sheppard replied with a smile. "Here is your schedule. I'll give you a pass since you are going to be late for class," he said, handing me a slip of paper. "We'll get you a uniform once we know which dorm you're in, but for today, you'll have to wear regular clothes."

"I'm going to class already?" I asked. The Chancellor looked at me, and I realized I should be grateful that they even let me in. "That's fine sir," I said. "Thank you."

I walked out of his office and went to my first class. I entered the classroom and saw a man--I think it was a man--teaching the class. I cleared my throat to make my presence known.

He, or she, turned to look at me, "Can I help you?" I saw a nameplate on his desk that read "Crowler".

"Are you Mr. Crowler?" I asked. The teacher looked at me with so much anger as the rest of the class burst out laughing. Amidst the laughter, I heard Jaden's unmistakable laugh. _It's been so long, and he still hasn't changed a bit._

"I am not a Mr.!" the teacher said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Mrs. Crowler," I said. I had thought the class could laugh no harder, but I was obviously wrong.

"It's Dr. Crowler!" he screeched. "Now, may I ask why you are here?" I walked over to him and gave him the note Sheppard had given me. "And why are you not in your uniform?"

"I'm taking placement duels today so they didn't want to give me a uniform I would only be wearing for only a day," I answered.

"Very well. Please take a seat next to Mr. Yuki," he said, pointing to the all too familiar face.

[**_That was hilarious, Sadie._** Jaden said, or thought rather.

[_So, we can still talk like this?_ I asked.

[**_It's called twin telepathy. All twins can do it._** he stated.

[_If you say so._ I answered. I sat down next to him and started taking notes. [_I'm taking duel placement exams after classes today. I requested to duel the best from Ra and Obelisk._

[_**Then you'll be dueling Bastion Misawa and Zane Truesdale.**_ Jaden told me.

[_Wait. Zane?_ I asked, remembering the name.

[_**Yeah, he's the best duelist at the Academy, besides me.**_ he said. I rolled my eyes. [_**Why?**_

[_I ran into him when I was looking for Chancellor Sheppard's office. He showed me how to get there._ I said recalling the event from earlier that morning.

[**_Well, you're in for tough duels then._** Jaden said.

[_I've had tougher._ I responded.

[_**Who against?**_ he asked.

[_You._ I told him. We talked like this for the rest of class, for the rest of the day in fact. I even heard one of his friends asking if he was sick or something like that since he was so quiet.

I walked down to the Obelisk Blue dueling arena and noticed a large crowd already gathered in the stands. _Wow, word travels fast here,_ I thought. I walked up to Chancellor Sheppard and noticed Zane and a Ra Yellow student standing with him. _That must be Bastion, _I thought.

"Ah, there you are Miss Tosa," Sheppard greeted me. "This is Bastion Misawa and Zane Truesdale. You will be dueling Bastion first, and if you beat him, you will face Zane."

"Sounds good," I replied.

We took our places on the arena and Dr. Crowler stepped up with a microphone in hand. "Welcome to today's placement duels. First up, we have Bastion Misawa verses Sadie Tosa," he announced.

"Good luck, Bastion," I said to him.

"And to you as well," he replied.

"Duel!" we cried in unison as we each drew five cards to our hand. I took a quick glance at my hand. _Let's see. I can take him out in one turn as long as he goes first,_ I thought.

"Ladies first," Bastion said to me.

"I appreciate the politeness, but I insist you go first," I told him.

"Very well," he replied as he drew a card.

_Good, he fell for it. With this hand, I'll win as long as he doesn't place more than one face down trap or spell,_ I thought.

"I play Hydrogeddon in defense mode, and place one card face down. That's it for this move," he stated as his monster and a face down appeared on his side of the field.

"All right, my move," I said as I pulled a card from my deck. I looked at it and smiled. _This is better, I didn't really want to give away one of my best moves this early in the year. This card will work just as good though,_ I thought. _I guess the only good thing that came out of my time in the Shadow Realm was some kick ass rare cards for my deck. _"I play the spell card Magnetic Weakness! This card forces all of your monsters into attack mode, and then lowers their attack points to zero." I heard a wave of amazement spread over the crowd. "I'm not done! I play my favorite monster Necrosaphere (2000 AP/4000DP) in attack mode! Her special ability allows me to double her attack points when she is the only monster on my side of the field, giving her a grand total of 4000 attack points!" I heard another roar of amazement sweep the crowd at this move. "This duel is finished! Necrosaphere, attack Bastion's Hydrogeddon with Dark Fire Blaze!" I shouted as my monster attacked his monster.

"Don't be so sure! I activate the trap card, Negate Attack! You're not attacking me this turn!" he shouted.

"You might want to rethink that statement. I play the spell card Nature's Course! This card destroys any trap or spell card that interferes with my monster's attack, so say good bye to Negate Attack!" I shouted as my card destroyed his trap. "Now, Necrosaphere, I think you were attacking Bastion's monster, so finish the job and win me this duel!" Necrosaphere's attack hit Bastion's monster and wiped out his life points.

"That's game," I said once the holograms disappeared. The crowd started cheering madly for my win, but then Chancellor Sheppard stepped on to the arena.

"Very good duel, Sadie! Are you ready for the next one against Zane?" he asked.

"I guess so," I replied.

Once again, I took my place on the duel platform with Zane on the opposite side.

"Good luck, Sadie," he said to be once our duel disks were activated.

"You too, Zane," I called back.

Dr. Crowler stepped up again to announce the duel, "This duel will Zane Truesdale," a large cheer after his name as called came from the crowd," and Sadie Tosa," another large roar after my name.

"Not many people get cheered on like that after their first day here," Zane pointed out after the cheering subsided.

"What can I say? I duel to win," I countered.

"Duel!" we said as we each drew five cards.

_With this hand, I'll want to go first. If Jaden's right, this is going to be a tough duel, so I'll have to pull out my Queen on this one,_ I thought. "Would you like the honors of going first?" I asked, luring him into a trap.

"No thanks, I'll give those honors to you," he replied.

_Perfect. He thinks I have the same strategy from the last duel. How wrong he'll be,_ I thought. "Fine," I answered, pulling a card from my deck. _And this just gets easier and easier._ "I play Fire Elementess (2000 AP/2000 DP) in attack mode! And I'll throw down two face-downs. That will end my turn. You're up," I called out.

"Very well," Zane answered as he pulled a card from his deck. "Since you have a monster on your side of the field and I have none, I can special summon Cyber Dragon (2100AP/1600DP) in attack mode, but that's not it. I play Polymerization to fuse Cyber Dragon with the two Cyber Dragons in my hand to form the Cyber End Dragon (4000AP/2800DP)."

[_**You sorta fell right into that one, sis.**_ Jaden told me.

[_Your right. I wasn't expecting that, but it's not going to do me any harm._ I replied.

[_**Why not?**_ he asked.

[_You've forgotten my Queen already? Never mind, you'll see what I have planned._ I answered.

"Cyber End Dragon, attack Fire Elementess!" Zane commanded his monster.

I smirked, "I don't think so. I reveal my face down card, Selfless Protection! This card protects each and every card on my side of the field except itself. Nothing can destroy any of my cards until Selfless Protection is destroyed," I announced as Cyber End Dragon's attack was blocked with the glow from my magic card.

"What kind of card is that?" he asked in amazement.

"A magic card. More specifically, a rare magic card. In fact, it is so rare, there are only two cards in existence around the world," I explained.

"I place one card face down and that will end my turn," he said, obviously not having any other choice.

"My move," I stated as I drew another card. "I play Water Elementess (2000AP/2000DP) in attack mode! Now we have a couple of special abilities here, so sit tight and allow me to explain. First off, since an Elementess is already on the field, this is considered a special summon. Second, when an Elementess is special summoned, she allows me to summon two Elementesses from my deck. So, come on out Wind Elementess (2000AP/2000DP) and Earth Elementess (2000AP/2000DP)! Now, things are going to get interesting. I play the magic card Elemental Fusion! This card allows me to fuse my Earth, Wind, Water, and Fire Elementesses to form Queen Elementess (8000AP/8000DP)! Now, if I want to keep her attack points the same, all I have to do is sacrifice 1000 life points. And just to make sure you don't pull anything out at the last minute, I play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your facedown card! Time for this duel to end! Queen Elementess, attack Zane's Cyber End Dragon with Elemental Rage!" I shouted. The attack hit its mark and Zane's life points went down to zero.

"That's game!" I shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"Sadie," Zane called to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your wrists," he answered, staring at them.

I looked down at them, and was shocked at what I saw. On both of my wrists were marks that were glowing. I recognized the mark from my time in the Shadow Realm as the Millennium symbol. Suddenly, a pain that felt like white hot metal pressed against my skin erupted from my glowing wrists. Then the pain shot through me, reaching each and every corner of my body. I screamed out in pain as it happened, the roar of the crowd suddenly died. I heard someone calling my name as I started to fall and let unconsciousness claim me.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O


	3. Chapter 3

Recap:

"Queen Elementess, attack Zane's Cyber End Dragon with Elemental Rage!" I shouted. The attack hit its mark and Zane's life points went down to zero.

"That's game!" I shouted over the roar of the crowd.

"Sadie," Zane called to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Your wrists," he answered, staring at them.

I looked down at them, and was shocked at what I saw. On both of my wrists were marks that were glowing. I recognized the mark from my time in the Shadow Realm as the Millennium symbol. Suddenly, a pain that felt like white hot metal pressed against my skin erupted from my glowing wrists. Then the pain shot through me, reaching each and every corner of my body. I screamed out in pain as it happened, the roar of the crowd suddenly died. I heard someone calling my name as I started to fall and let unconsciousness claim me.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

I started to slowly open my eyes, or at least I thought I was. When my eyes were fully open, I was surrounded completely by darkness. I was floating along through a blackish purplish haze, and I started to shiver. _The Shadow Realm,_ I thought. I was scared. I never wanted to return here, not when I had just reunited with Jaden. "I don't want to be here," I cried. "I want to go back to Earth, I want to go back to Duel Academy, I want to go back to Jaden."

_"I intend to let you go back."_

"Who are you?" I asked. "Where are you?"

_"Neither is important. This is just a message."_

I was very confused, and even more scared than I had been before, "What message?"

_"We know that you've returned to Earth, and we know that you are back in contact with your twin."_

As scared as I was, I decided I wasn't going to let whatever this was know, "Yeah? What's it to ya?"

_"You will join the Shadows, whether you like it or not."_

"What makes you say that?" I asked.

_"Your curse. It is your destiny, you cannot deny it."_

"Destiny shmestiny. I can choose what path I take," I told it. "No damn curse is going to decide what I do with my life."

_"Think what you wish, you can't fight it."_

"I may be a girl, but you'd be surprised by my upper body strength," I said.

_"That's not what I meant."_

"Well, that's what I meant," I replied with a smirk. "So be a good spirit thingy, or whatever you are, and let me go."

_"We're going to find you, you should know. We'll be coming for you and your twin soon."_

"Whatevs," I replied shortly. "I'm leaving," I told it. I concentrated as hard as hard as I could, wishing I would wake up back on Earth.

When I opened my eyes, it was the complete opposite of the last time. The lights in the room seemed blinding compared to the darkness I was just in. "Oh yeah, I won!" I shouted. "I think," I added as an after thought. I heard a groan of pain suddenly coming from the floor. I leaned over the edge of the bed I was in and spotted Jaden there, rubbing his head. "Sorry, Jaden," I said as a sweat drop appeared on the back of my head.

"Sadie! You're awake!" he yelled as he stood up and gave me a suffocating hug.

"Jaden, I can't breathe," I gasped.

"Sorry," he said as he let go. "I was just worried, that's all."

"Hey, Jay," I started, "what happened exactly?"

He paused for a moment before answering, "Well, I'm not really sure. I mean, you had just won your duel against Zane, and he said something to you, I couldn't hear what. Then you looked down at your hands for a moment. Then it got really scary. You started screaming so loudly, like you were in so much pain. I jumped out of my seat, and managed to catch you before you fell and hit the ground. And you've been unconscious since then," he finished.

I just stared down at my wrists through the entire thing, reliving every moment. I noticed that there was a faint outline of the symbol still on both of my wrists, like a faint scar from many years before. "I was in pain," I said finally. "It felt like my skin was on fire, and then someone yelled my name, and then everything goes black from there."

"Yeah, that was me who yelled your name," he said.

"So," I started, looking back up at him with a small smile, "is our cover blown?"

"Nope," he smiled. "I just told them that we had become fast friends that day during class since we were sitting next to each other. I just said we passed notes, explaining why we were so quiet," he said. "You know, just being nice to the new girl." He looked at the clock on the wall, "Actually, my friends should be here any minute."

"You're going to introduce me, right?" I asked.

"Of course," he said. "Before they get here, I'll give you a quick run down. Okay, first is my best bud Syrus. He's Zane's little bro, and in Slifer with me. Zane should be coming too, but you already know who he is. You know Bastion already too. There's Chazz Princeton, he's a cool dude, and rich. He used to be in Obelisk, but then he dropped out, and when he rejoined DA, he had to start at Slifer. And then there's Alexis. She's in Obelisk blue, and—"

"Is she your girl friend?" I asked slyly.

"What?!" he shouted. "No, she's just a friend, who just happens to be a girl."

"I was joking, Jaden," I said laughing. Suddenly the door opened and five people, four boys and a girl, came walking in. "Oh, hi. You guys must be Jaden's friends," I said, greeting them.

"Hey, they're your friends, too," Jaden said.

"Yeah," the girl agreed. "Hi, my name's Alexis Rhodes," she said holding out her hand.

I took it with a smile, "Hi, I'm Sadie Tosa."

She looked from me to Jaden, then back to me. She looked happy on the outside, but she definitely didn't feel the same way about me on the inside. _What did I do to her?_ I wondered.

"You're an excellent duelist," Bastion said. "I'm Bastion Misawa."

"Thanks," I replied, a faint blush appearing on my face. I always act like that when someone compliments me. I'm too modest for my own good. But luckily no one noticed.

A small Slifer with light blue hair smiled, "Hi, I'm Syrus Truesdale."

"Chazz Princeton's the name," the boy with the black jacket and black spiky hair said.

"And I'm Zane Truesdale," Zane said.

"Right, I met you before," I smiled. "Thanks for showing me to the Chancellor's office."

"Speaking of which, the Chancellor decided to put you in Obelisk," Bastion said.

"Awesome! Well, it's nice to meet you all," I smiled at them all. "So, anyway, how long was I out for? A few hours?" The all shifted uncomfortably a bit. "Oh, well, a few days isn't bad."

"Um, Sadie," Jaden started.

I just kept rambling on, "At least there isn't too much homework to make up."

"Sadie," Jaden said, a little bit louder.

"Yeah?" I asked, hearing him this time.

"Um, you were out for about three weeks," Jaden muttered.

"Three weeks? THREE WEEKS?!" I shouted. "I think I'm gonna pass out again."

"That's why everyone was so worried," Alexis said.

"It didn't seem that long," I muttered.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Oh, nothing," I replied. _I thought that conversation was a lot shorter than three weeks. It couldn't possibly have been longer than a few minutes. But then again, time is distorted in the Shadow Realm,_ I sighed. Suddenly, my stomach rumbled. "I guess I'm hungry," I laughed.

"Well, you haven't eaten in three weeks," Bastion smiled.

"Let's head down to dinner," Chazz said. "The Chazz needs to eat."

"Wait, I don't think I'm allowed to leave yet," I told them.

"Ms. Fontaine said you could leave once you woke up," Jaden said.

I grabbed a pad of paper off of the bedside table and a pen and started writing, "I still want to leave a note."

[_**Good ol' responsible you.**_ Jaden smiled. I smiled back.

(Next day in Banner's class)

I sat in Banner's class with my new Obelisk uniform on. The second I saw miniskirt, I knew I had to do my own taloring. After I had finished with it, the skirt had become a cute pair of blue cargo shorts.

"At least Professor Banner was nice enough to not make me do my three weeks worth of missed homework," I told Jaden. "Dr. Crowler on the other hand, not so much."

"That's rough," Jaden sympathized. "If you want, I can help."

I smirked, "Thanks, Jay, but I've seen your grades. Bastion is helping me."

"Jaden Yuki! Sadie Tosa! Chancellor Sheppard wants to see you both," Professor Banner called out suddenly.

"We didn't do it!" we both yelled in unison.

"You're not in trouble. I've been called down as well. He also wants to see Chazz, Bastion, and Alexis," he told us as we made our way down the steps.

We walked down the hallway to Chancellor Sheppard's office. When we got to the door, I saw Dr. Crowler and Zane coming our way.

"Oh so you all were called here too. Oh wait which one of these looks out of place?" Crowler said smirking a Jaden.

"He's not outta place. Chazz was called here too," Jaden said. I chuckled a bit. _You can be so dumb sometimes, Jaden,_ I thought to myself.

"He means you!" said Chazz glaring a Jaden.

"Let's just go in, guys," I said. We went inside and lined up in front of Sheppard's desk. _I've got a bad feeling about this._

"Thank you all for coming down," he started. "I've called you all down here to tell you about the Three Sacred Beast Cards."

_Yeah, that bad feeling I had just got a lot worse,_ I thought.

"These cards are extremely dangerous," he told us. _Yup, I knew it was gonna be bad._ "Therefore they have been looked away and buried away here at Academy Island."

"So where are they buried? Under the volcano?" I asked.

"No, as a matter of fact, they are much closer than you think," he said. "They're right under you."

"They're under the school?" I asked, shocked. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jaden lift up his foot, as if expecting to find one of the cards under his shoe.

"One of the many reasons why this school was built was to protect the 3 cards. Anyway, according to the legend if any of the demon cards see that light of day, it will mean destruction to the whole world. Darkness will fall. That's how powerful these cards are. There are people who want to free the cards. Eight of them to be exact. They call themselves the Shadow Riders. There isn't much known about them, but I know that one of them has arrived on the island already."

_Why do the Shadow Riders sound unpleasantly familiar?_ I asked myself.

"Well, that's a pleasant thought," Bastion said.

"How are these riders expecting to get the cards?" Alexis asked.

"The door to the cards is protected by eight keys." Sheppard said. He pulled out a box from under his desk and placed on top of his desk. When it opened, I saw eight little pendants with symbols and markings on them. "I want you eight to protect these keys," Sheppard told us. "But be careful because the Shadow Riders will seek you out to get the keys."

"Seek us out? You mean take us out," said Chazz.

"Not necessarily. The keys can only be won with a duel," said Sheppard.

"A duel?" asked Zane.

Sheppard nodded. "So I've selected my eight best in the school. Please, will you protect the keys?" asked Sheppard. "Now I understand if you refuse, this is a big responsibility I'm putting on you," said Sheppard.

I took a small glance at Jaden and saw him glance at me. [_So, how 'bout it, Jaden?_

[_**Why not, it's not everyday you get to save the world.**_

[_Yeah, you're right. I'm in._

[**_Me too._** Jaden reached forward and grabbed one of the keys, "Yeah let's save the world," he said putting it around his neck.

"I'm in too," I said grabbing a key of my own, and slipping it around my neck.

Chazz then grabbed one as well, followed by Zane, Alexis, Bastion, Crowler, and lastly Banner.

(Later that night)

I sat outside on the docks, fiddling with my pendant that I now had to protect. I started to think about who the Shadow Riders would be going after first. _If I were the first Shadow Rider, I would want to go after the weakest person first, so I'd have an easier chance at a key._ That's went it hit me. I stood up and started to sprint towards the Slifer dorms. _With that Slifer Red jacket on, they're bound to go for Jaden first!_ As I was running, I saw Alexis running in the same direction I was. I veered over to her path. "Worried about Jaden?" I asked shortly.

"Yep," she answered. She looked slightly miffed as she turned away from me, but I ignored it. Right now, Jaden was more important. Just when we got to the dorms, a blue light was shining from Jaden' room.

"Jaden!" we both yelled as we ran to his door and opened it up. I saw this blue warp thing, and I saw Jaden too, so I ran forward. The sounds of footsteps next to me told me Alexis had come in too. Suddenly a blinding light enveloped the room, and I had to close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I saw myself standing on a large floating disk that was hovering over the mouth of the volcano. I looked around and saw Alexis next to me and Jaden a little farther in front of us. On the other side of the disk was a man in a black cloak and mask.

"You're a Shadow Rider, aren't you?" Jaden asked.

"The name's Nightshroud," he said. _What kind of mother would name their kid Nightshroud?_ I thought. "But that's not really what you should be worried about," he said, pointing to his right.

I followed the direction he was pointing, and my eyes fell on Syrus and Chumley in a bubble sort of thing floating on some rocks over the lava.

"The only way to save their lives, and yours, is to duel me and win," he said. "Oh yeah, and if you lose, I get your key, and your soul."

My eyes widened in terror.

**_---"Once you lose this duel, your soul will be trapped in the Shadow Realm."---_**

"Jaden, think about this first," Alexis said.

"I just did. Nightshroud, get your game on!" Jaden said.

"Jaden, wait!" I cried. Tears were streaming down my face.

"Sadie, what's wro--," he stopped. "Oh."

[_Jaden, I can't watch you go through this! It's painful! This is real!_

[**_Sadie, I know you're worried, but this isn't my first shadow duel._**

[_It's not? When did you--_

[**_It was while you were unconscious, I'll tell you later. Sadie, if I don't do this, what will happen to Syrus and Chumley?_**

[_I don't know. _I looked down at my feet, tears still falling. [_I'm not sure I can deal with it, Jay._

[**_Don't worry, sis, nothing will happen to me, I promise._**

I looked up at him [_Twin telepathy pinky swear? _I knew it was corny, but he had never broken one yet, and I hoped this time wouldn't be an exception.

He smiled [**_Twin telepathy pinky swear._**

I smiled too as I wiped away my tears, "Take him down, Jay."

Jaden nodded and turned towards Nightshroud, "Nightshroud, get your game on!"

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Nightshroud fell to the ground in defeat.

"That's game," Jaden said weakly.

The platform that was holding us all up started to glow so bright that it was blinding. I was forced to close my eyes.

When I opened my eyes, I was aching all over. I looked around and saw that I was lying on the ground, at the foot of the volcano. _I had better not have been out for three weeks again,_ I thought as I propped myself up. As I sat up, I looked around again, and noticed Alexis sitting up a few yards away from me. I scanned around to locate everyone else, and my eyes fell upon Syrus and Chumley who were by Jaden. Syrus woke up, and he nudged Chumley so he woke up too.

I took my time getting up, seeing as I was still in pain. I walked over to Jaden to find that he was still unconscious. I kneeled next to him and I felt myself on the brink of tears. I forced them back, knowing that there was nothing to worry about, and that he had won the duel and would wake up soon, he was just exhausted. As I reassured myself, the pressure on my eyes subsided and I took a deep breath.

I helped get Jaden on Chumley's back and we started to head over to where Alexis, Zane, Chazz, Bastion, and the unconscious Nightshroud were all huddled. _The others must have just come,_ I thought. As we headed over, I realized that I was limping. _Why am I in so much pain? No one else seems to be, with the exception of Jaden. Maybe that's the thing, maybe I'm sharing some of Jaden's pain,_ I pondered.

We reached the group, and I saw that Alexis was clutching Nightshroud's body, crying. The mask had fallen away.

"Zane, it's him. It's my brother," Alexis cried.

"Atticus?" Zane asked.

"Yeah, that dark thing inside him got locked away in that card when he lost," Alexis said, looking at a card on the ground. As I looked closer at the card, I noticed it was a picture of the mask that used to be on Nightshroud/Atticus's face.

"So this is the power of a shadow duel," Zane said.

"Yup," I answered, looking at Jaden's unconscious body.

Zane followed my gaze, "If this is what happens after you win a duel, I'd hate to see what happens if you lose," said Zane.

"Trust me, you don't want to," I muttered so no one could hear me.

We stared out over the horizon, just as the sun was breaking over the top, all scared of what was to come…


	4. Chapter 4

Recap:

"So this is the power of a shadow duel," Zane said.

"Yup," I answered, looking at Jaden's unconscious body.

Zane followed my gaze, "If this is what happens after you win a duel, I'd hate to see what happens if you lose," said Zane.

"Trust me, you don't want to," I muttered so no one could hear me.

We stared out over the horizon, just as the sun was breaking over the top, all scared of what was to come…

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

--No one's P.O.V.--

Jaden was sleeping on a bed in the hospital wing, Sadie's head resting on the side of his bed. Jaden slowly opened his eyes, and noticed Sadie asleep. Jaden's lips turned into a small smirk. He took a deep breath, and then, "SADIE! THERE'S A SPIDER ON YOU!"

"AH! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF! GET IT OFF!" Sadie screamed as Jaden laughed his head off. Sadie noticed Jaden's laughing and frowned. "Not funny, Jay."

Jaden kept laughing, "Yes it was. Plus, it's payback from when you scared me."

Sadie finally noticed that Jaden was awake. "Jaden! You're awake!" she cried as she embraced her brother. "You scared me so much, Jaden," she whispered.

"I know," Jaden whispered back. "I'm sorry."

"Hey, at least you won," Sadie smiled.

"Yeah," Jaden sighed.

--Switching to Sadie's P.O.V.--

Something suddenly caught my eye, "Hey, where did you get that medallion, Jaden?"

Jaden looked down on his chest and noticed what I had mentioned. "Oh yeah. I almost forgot about that. You know how I told you I had been in a shadow duel before?" I nodded my head for him to continue. "Well, to tell you the truth, I've been in two others. The one before Nightshroud, or Atticus really, was against the Grave Keeper. That was when you were unconscious, we went on a field trip to these ruins, and then we got trapped in this other world, and I had to duel the Grave Keeper to save Syrus, Professor Banner, Alexis, and Chumley. I won the duel--"

"Of course," I interrupted with a smile.

"Of course," he smiled back. "So, when I won, he gave me this medallion, but it's only half of it, Atticus has the other half.

"So, what about the other duel?" I asked. "The one before the Grave Keeper. When did that one happen?"

"That one was against the guy you dueled," Jaden whispered as my eyes widened. "I dueled him not knowing who he was, because he had kidnapped Alexis so I would have to duel him. I didn't figure out it was him until later in the duel. Once I found out who he was, I made a deal with him. If I lost, he could have my soul, but if he lost, he'd have to let you go."

"So that's why I came back," I muttered.

"I was pretty scared that he hadn't held up his end of the deal, you didn't exactly show up right away," Jaden said.

"Well, excuse me for being a few minutes late," I said sarcastically, folding my arms.

Jaden suddenly yawned, "I guess I'm still a little tired, so if you don't mind, I think I'm gonna go back to sleep, Sadie."

"Okay, I'll leave then," I answered, hugging Jaden one last time before I left the room.

(F.F. to dorm room)

I lay on my bed, staring up at the ceiling, thinking of everything that had happened lately, and not so recently. _Why? Why does everything happen to me? To Jaden? To both of us? I thought that once I left the Shadow Realm, everything would go back to normal. Man, was I wrong. I know I've heard of the Shadow Riders before, but I just can't place it, and it's ticking me off. That's another thing, I wonder if those vampire rumors that are going around campus are somehow connected to this. Could the vampire be the next Shadow Rider?_ I was snapped out of my thoughts by a knock at the door.

"Sadie?" Alexis called.

"Yeah, I'm in here," I answered walking over and opening the door.

"Chancellor Sheppard wants to see us," she said.

"Alright," I sighed.

_Okay, my bad feeling vibe is back. Does this have to do with that "vampire"? Or the next Shadow Rider? Or both?_ I thought as we walked into Sheppard's office.

"Children, I'm afraid that the second Shadow Rider has appeared on the island," he started. _There's the bad feeling I was getting. I should make a living at this, or at least play some poker or blackjack,_ I sighed to myself.

"Wait, so the rumors of that vampire are true?" I asked.

"I'm afraid so, I want you all to be on your guard," he replied. We nodded and everyone walked out of the office.

I went to my room and changed into some workout clothes. Whenever something is on my mind, I workout. I jogged for a few miles, and then I found a nice clearing in the woods. I chose that as my training space. _This will do nicely,_ I thought. I chose a tree and started throwing some punches at it, every once in a while I would kick.

"You want someone to spar against?" someone asked suddenly.

I stopped kicking the tree, "Zane? Um, sure. Why not? But don't go easy on me just because I'm a girl."

Zane and I spared for a good hour, until finally we both collapsed on the ground, exhausted.

"You're good," Zane complimented.

"You too," I answered.

"Where'd you learn moves like that?" he asked.

I hesitated, "Um, I'm self-taught." _Yeah, that's a good excuse._

He didn't seem fully convinced because of my hesitation, but he was satisfied, "Well, you're good all the same."

"Thanks," I smiled.

"We should head back, it's getting late," Zane said, standing up.

"Yeah, you're right," I said, following suit. We walked back to the Obelisk dorms, parting when he had to go to the boys' dorms, and I had to go to the girls'.

I got to my room and started to change back into my uniform. _Go me! I didn't blush once! And, damn was he hot,_ I thought. _Aw hell, who am I kidding? He's the most popular guy on campus, why would he go for someone like me?_

There was a knock on the door just as I finished changing, "Sadie, it's Alexis. Chancellor Sheppard wants to see us again."

"Alright, I'll be out in a second."

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

"Any signs of our vampire yet?" Chancellor Sheppard asked.

"Not yet, but we'll be ready when she finally decides to show up," I said confidently.

"Vampire!" someone yelled. Chumley came running into Sheppard's office. "It's the vampire! She's down by the lake!" he said.

"Let's go." Zane said.

At the lake, it was foggy, dark and strangely cold. A blood-red carpet stretched out into the lake. A dark castle could be seen at the end of the carpet.

"She's calling us," Crowler said.

"Then we have no choice but to go out there and kick some vampire butt," I said.

"Who will go?" Bastion asked.

No one moved. Dr. Crowler started to move backward, away from the lake, but he tripped and stumbled forward.

"That's very brave of you, Dr. Crowler," said Zane.

Crowler looked back at us, his eyes wide. "What? I tripped," he said.

"Well go, you volunteered," I said, motioning to the red carpet.

Crowler turned back to the carpet and just stood there.

"Ladies, Gentlemen. Instead of you coming to me, I'll come to you," said a voice.

We all looked across the red carpet to see the vampire walking toward us. She stopped and glared at Crowler.

"And who are you?" she asked.

Crowler straightened up. "I'm your challenger," he said firmly.

The vampire looked at him with a bored expression, and then smirked at Zane. "My opponent will be you, Zane."

"Hear that, Zane?" Chazz said. "Sounds like you're her type."

"Or her blood type," Bastion added.

"What? But, I challenged you!" Crowler shrieked.

She turned back to Crowler and frowned, "But you will be no challenge for me. But, fine, I will duel you."

"You can do it, Dr. Crowler!" I cheered.

"My name is Camula. I'm sure that by now, you know the rules of our little game. If you lose, I get your spirit key. If I lose, I go back to the Shadows where I came. Oh, and another thing, if you lose, I get your soul," she said as she pulled out a little doll.

I shivered when she said Crowler would lose his soul if he lost. Zane put an arm around my shoulders. "Anything wrong?" he asked.

"N-no," I answered in a shaky voice. "I'm just cold, that's all."

He frowned at me, and again I got the feeling that he wasn't buying my stories. But, again, he didn't push the subject, but gave me his jacket.

"Thanks," I muttered.

"No problem," he answered.

"Now, let this duel begin!" Camula cried.

(in the duel)

Crowler was losing, and badly. He had just been hit with an attack when he fell to the ground.

"Get up, Dr. Crowler!" someone cried out.

"I know that voice, it's slacker!" Crowler muttered.

"Jaden! What are you doing! You should still be resting!" I scolded.

[_**I'm sorry, mother.**_

[_Eh, it's okay. As long as you're feeling better._

[_**So, what did I miss?**_

[_Crowler's taking on Camula, the second Shadow Rider. As you can see, he's not doing so well._

[_**He'll win.**_ Jaden said with a determined look on his face. "Come on, Dr. Crowler, get your game on!"

(end of duel)

Crowler lost, and he fell to the ground. "Jaden...avenge me, m'boy…" he said before he passed out. His body suddenly disappeared, and in his place lay a doll version of Crowler. His spirit key fell to the ground and disappeared as well.

"Crowler!" Jaden yelled.

"Not the prize I was hoping for, but it will do," Camula said as she walked over and picked up the doll containing Crowler's soul. "Until we meet again, my darlings." She let out a menacing laugh, and then disappeared.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

(the next day, at the hospital with Jaden)

"We gotta do something to get Dr. Crowler back," Jaden said.

"Yeah, but what?" Alexis asked.

"Isn't it obvious? We have to win," I said. "But you have to be willing to put your soul on the line."

"Gotta win? If that's all, I can take her on!" Jaden smiled.

"No way! You couldn't win a fight with a bed sheet," Chazz said. He took the sheet from Jaden's bed and pulled over Jaden's head.

"No way! I'm fine!" Jaden said as he sat and pulled the covers off his head.

"Shut up! You're injured, so keep quiet!" Chazz sighed in frustration as he pulled the covers back over Jaden's head and pushed him back on the bed.

"Will you two stop it? All that matters is that we get Dr. Crowler back. Shadow Duel or not...I will win!" Bastion said.

"Hey, I was gonna say that!" Jaden said in a muffled voice, the covers still over his head.

"Shut up already!" said Chazz.

"Okay," Jaden said in a small voice.

_Boys,_ I sighed to myself.

(Later that night, in your room)

_Why is life so hard sometimes? _I sighed to myself. _I just wish that this nightmare would end. Why does it have to be my soul that's intertwined with the Shadow Realm? Why do I have to be the one the Shadows need to survive?_ "Why the hell was I given this damn curse?!" I cried.

I looked out the window and saw a large swarm of bats flying over the lake. "She's back," I muttered.

I ran down to the lakeside, where I found everyone else standing.

[_**Took you long enough. I can't run, but I still beat you down here.**_

[_Eh, sorry for making you wait again._ I thought back sarcastically.

[_**It's alright.**_ he thought back, not catching the sarcasm.

We all walked along the red carpet, Zane in the lead. We reached the dark castle and headed inside. "We're almost there," he said as we entered an old, run-down room. There were two balconies above us, making the room look like a creepy duel arena.

"Doesn't this seem like a lovely place to live," I said sarcastically.

"Why, thank you, darling," Camula said, appearing on one of the ledges. "Let us begin our duel!"

Zane stepped up to the other ledge.

"Duel!" they cried.

(in the duel)

"I play the spell card, Illusion Gate!" Camula cried.

_Illusion Gate?_ I thought with a look of terror on my face.

Jaden noticed [_**Sadie? What's wrong?**_

[_That card. It allows--_

"This card allows me to destroy all monsters on the field." Camula explained, even as she said it, all of the monsters on the field were destroyed. "It also lets me summon any monster that was used in the duel. And I choose Cyber End Dragon!" The Cyber End Dragon suddenly appeared on Camula's side of the field.

"Impossible! No card is that powerful. There must be some kind of catch," Zane said.

"Of course. In exchange, the Gate needs a soul," Camula said.

"That's pretty risky, putting your own soul up like that," stated Jaden.

"Excuse me? I never said my soul, I said a soul," Camula smirked. "And I choose you, Syrus!" said Camula. Suddenly another Camula appeared and floated down to get Syrus.

"Sy, run!" said Zane.

Syrus wasn't fast enough to move, but I was. I ran and pushed Syrus out of the way, but the twin Camula grabbed me instead.

"Sadie! Let her go!" Jaden cried out in fury.

"You'd like her back, wouldn't you, Jaden," Camula smirked at Jaden's reaction. Jaden glared at the vampire. "Well, it's not the soul I was aiming for, but it will work out all the same," she said as I was carried up to the ledge. "So now, if you destroy Cyber End Dragon you destroy Sadie as well."

"Please, Zane!" Jaden yelled out. "She's my--"

"Jaden!" I screamed. "I'll be fine. You can attack me, Zane, I don't care."

"But, Sadie--" Jaden started.

"No! I don't want to go back, but I won't let the world be destroyed because of my own fears!" I cried as tears streamed down my face. [_That's what I want, Jaden. I am prepared to go back if no one else has to._

"I stand down," Zane said suddenly.

"What?!" everyone yelled out.

"Zane, no!" I yelled.

"So be it, Cyber End Dragon! Attack Zane and end this duel!" Camula yelled.

"No!" I screamed as Zane fell and his body, like Crowler's, disappeared.

Camula held out another doll, and suddenly it turned into Zane, "Finally, I get my prize." She gave another evil laugh, and then she disappeared, the rest of us were transported outside.

Syrus was on his knees crying for his brother, and I felt like doing the same. A single tear slid down my cheek. Jaden made his way over to me, and pulled me into a hug.

"Jaden, I was prepared to go back," I cried into his chest. "But now Zane is gone, all because of me."

"Sadie, you didn't do anything wrong," Jaden comforted. "Zane did what any of us would have done. We would never sacrifice our friends to save our own life. If you and Zane had switched positions, what would you have done?"

I continued to cry, "The same, I guess, but I still feel responsible."

"It's gonna be alright, Sadie, I promise you," Jaden said. "I promise that I will beat Camula, and win back Zane, and Crowler." Jaden pulled away from me, "You hear me, Camula! I'm coming for you! You had better be ready to get your game on!"

(the next day)

"No way! You're not going to be the one to duel her!" Chazz said to me.

"Why not?! I could beat her!" I replied.

"Because I'm gonna be the one to duel her," Chazz replied with folded arms.

"No way! This is my fight!" I said.

"You two don't have to worry anyway. I'll be going!" said Bastion.

"Not a chance!" Chazz and I said in unison.

"I'm glad we're in agreement, I'll be the one to fight this vampire," I said as I started walking to the red carpet.

"Oh no ya don't," Chazz said as he pulled me back.

Suddenly the sound of a speedboat could be heard. Alexis pulled up at the shore of the lake.

"None of you will have to go. We've got our winner right here," she said.

Jaden then stepped out of the boat, looking a lot better. [_**I promised you that I would get Zane and Crowler back, and I'm gonna keep my promise.** _

I smiled [_Oh alright._

Jaden took the lead to the castle and the rest of us followed.

Inside the castle we saw Camula waiting for us in the same spot. "Have you come to give me another spirit key?" she asked smirking.

"No, I came to get my friends' souls back," said Jaden. He climbed up to the platform opposite Camula.

"Duel!" said Camula.

"Alright Miss. Vampira, you better get your game on!" said Jaden.

(in the duel)

"I play the spell card, Illusion Gate!" Camula cried. Another Camula suddenly appeared. "As you know, Jaden, I need a soul to sacrifice to play this card, and I choose Sadie!" she yelled as the twin Camula came down towards me.

"Sadie!" Jaden shouted. Suddenly, the two halves of his medallion merged into one. _Wait, when did he get the other half? _I thought. The same gold glow that was coming from the medallion grew around me as well, and when the twin Camula came for me, she couldn't get near me.

"What the hell's going on?" I muttered.

Jaden smirked, "The power of my shadow charm negates the power of yours, so if you're gonna sacrifice a soul, it's gonna have to be yours!" Jaden looked down at the medallion, "Thanks, Atticus."

(end of duel)

Camula fell to her knees in defeat. "No!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Illusion Gate appeared behind her. Camula turned around to look at it. A large claw came out of the door and grabbed Camula by the throat and pulled her soul out. The claw went back into the gate, Camula's soul screaming in its grip as the door closed. Camula's body turned to dust and her shadow charm, along with Crowler and Zane's doll, fell to the ground.

The two dolls turned back to their normal form, Crowler and Zane returned to normal.

The castle then started to shake. Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Chumley went up to the platform and quickly got the unconscious Dr. Crowler and Zane. Everyone ran out of the castle just in time.

Once everyone was outside, the castle crumbled and fell into the lake. The dark clouds disappeared from the sky and the sun shone brightly down on us like it was just a normal day.

"It was like living in a nightmare," Jaden said as he looked up at the blue sky.

"And the rest of our life wasn't?" I muttered so only he could hear me.

"Yeah, I guess your right," he muttered back.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O


	5. Chapter 5

Recap:

(end of duel)

Camula fell to her knees in defeat. "No!" she yelled.

Suddenly, Illusion Gate appeared behind her. Camula turned around to look at it. A large claw came out of the door and grabbed Camula by the throat and pulled her soul out. The claw went back into the gate, Camula's soul screaming in its grip as the door closed. Camula's body turned to dust and her shadow charm, along with Crowler and Zane's doll, fell to the ground.

The two dolls turned back to their normal form, Crowler and Zane returned to normal.

The castle then started to shake. Alexis, Bastion, Syrus and Chumley went up to the platform and quickly got the unconscious Dr. Crowler and Zane. Everyone ran out of the castle just in time.

Once everyone was outside, the castle crumbled and fell into the lake. The dark clouds disappeared from the sky and the sun shone brightly down on us like it was just a normal day.

"It was like living in a nightmare," Jaden said as he looked up at the blue sky.

"And the rest of our life wasn't?" I muttered so only he could hear me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," he muttered back.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

I lay on my bed, hands behind my head, and stared at the ceiling fan spinning above me. I sighed as I tried to keep track of one of the blades as it spun around over and over…

I sighed again as I snapped out of my trance. _Ceiling fans are mesmerizing,_ I thought.

I took one of my hands and held the pendant lying on my chest in my hand. _Two down, six to go._ I let the pendant slip out of my hand and I stared at the same wrist. _I thought I was done with this once I left the Shadow Realm. I guess you can't get rid of your shadow, so why should this be any different? Why? Because it's annoying as hell. It's like that annoying little kid who's your neighbor and will never leave you alone. Only difference is that the little kid isn't trying to make you be a servant of darkness and isn't trying to trap you in the shadows every moment of the day…they might throw stuff at you though…_

My hand fell limp to the bed as I focused on the fan again, _Yup, sure is mesmerizing…_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Later on that day, I was walking through the corridors and noticed most of the students muttering about something.

"Oh man! This is terrible!" I overheard a Ra Yellow student saying.

"What's terrible?" I asked, walking over to him.

"Haven't you heard?" another Ra said.

"No, obviously I haven't, or else I wouldn't be asking," I frowned. "What's up?"

"Chazz's brothers are trying to buy out the school, and if Chazz doesn't duel them, then the school is theirs," one of them said.

"Okay…so?" I asked. "Chazz can win easily. Where's the problem? I don't see how this is terrible."

"There are certain conditions to the duel," he explained. "Chazz's brother can use any rare card he wants, and Chazz can only use cards with Attack Points 500 or lower."

"What?" I asked, shocked. "What kind of loser needs to resort to those kinds of conditions to win a duel? But, anyway, who cares? Chazz will still find a way to win."

"Problem is," the other Ra said, "Chazz won't duel."

I frowned, "What do you mean, 'Chazz won't duel?' To hell with that. If he doesn't want to duel, I'll force him to."

With that, I stormed away from the Ra Yellow guys and walked down the hall. I was furious with Chazz, so furious, it made my mouth dry. I stopped at a water bubbler to take a drink, which is when more muttering broke out.

"There's Chazz."

"This mess is all totally his fault."

"I heard that he's already accepted defeat."

"Of course he has."

"He probably wants his brothers to win."

"We should have never let him back here."

"Yeah, totally."

I spun around to face Chazz and shout out my own comment at him when I heard a voice from down the hall.

"Well, you know what I think?" Jaden asked.

[_That you want a cheeseburger?_

[**_No! Well, maybe that too, but just listen!_**

[_To what?_ I asked angrily. [_Chazz's excuses for bailing out on the duel?_

"I think you're all dead wrong," Jaden said to the crowd. "I know Chazz can win this duel, because I've dueled him myself! And duelists don't come much tougher."

"Yeah, I know," Chazz said cockily. "That's exactly the problem, Jaden."

"What's that mean?" Jaden asked.

"Honestly, Chazz, you're not making any sense," Bastion said, walking up to us with Alexis.

"Bastion's right," Alexis said. "Being tough is usually a good thing, Chazz."

"Look, it's--" Chazz started.

"Oh, I get it!" I said, the reason just dawning upon me.

"It's about Chazz being too tough in, specifically, his deck," Zane said, walking up behind me. I turned to look at him, but when we made eye contact, I hastily turned my head to my shoulder, pretending I had to cough, as I felt my cheeks burn. "It's about Chazz not even being able to duel."

"What do you mean?" Syrus asked.

"He means that Chazz's deck isn't built with monsters with less than 500 Attack Points," I explained, my anger at Chazz quickly subsiding as I realized his situation.

"Wait," Jaden said, picking up on what I said. "So then--"

"My cards are all too powerful," Chazz finished. "Because of that condition my bros set up, my deck is useless." He pulled something out of his coat pocket. "All I've got left is him," he said, holding up his Ojama Yellow card.

Muttering broke out again.

"What?" Jaden said, shocked. "Just him? You can't make a deck with one card!"

"He may not need to," someone said. We turned to see Professor Banner looking at us, sitting on a nearby staircase. "This is but a rumor, but given the circumstances, it may be worth investigating. Now, supposedly, my students, deep in the woods sits a very old well, and within this well lay a great many cards. You see, they were discarded there by duelists who believed them too weak to ever use in their decks. Of course, the spirits of all those cards are quite angry for being left behind."

_I'd be angry too if I were dumped in a well because someone thought I was useless._

"Oh yeah?" Chazz said. "Well 'the Chazz' has a feeling they're gonna be perking up real soon. I'm gonna find that well and enlist some new monsters for my deck."

A round of cheers broke out at this.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Jaden and I decided we'd follow Chazz to the well, for different reasons. I wanted to see these abandoned spirits for myself. Jaden...well, actually, I didn't know why Jaden was here.

But I had another reason for wanting to go to the well. For a long time, I've been searching for a certain card that would give my deck an awesome boost. This card is only cohesive with my deck, because if it isn't used in a precise setting, it's pretty much worthless. I was hoping that a duelist had found this card and had dumped it into the well.

"Hangin' out with your crew in the schoolyard, yeah!" Jaden sang. "Findin' trouble, never--" ( a/n: lol, sound familiar?)

"You know," Chazz finally said, "you don't have to follow me everywhere."

"Yeah, but who's gonna look out for you if you get jumped by angry duel spirits?" Jaden said. "I mean, the whole academy is counting on you, Chazz."

"Way to load the pressure on him, Jay," I sighed.

"And why are you here?" he asked coldly.

Jaden was about to speak up, but I shut him up with a stare. [_Leave it, Jay._

[**_No one talks to my sister like that._**

[_He doesn't know I'm your sister, Jaden! You can't go protective brother on me here._

"Same reason as him," I answered Chazz, ignoring the glare Jaden was giving Chazz behind his back. "Can't have the school's last hope attacked by duel spirits, can we? Oops, that's more pressure." I couldn't tell him the real reason, that I was searching for a rare card that appeared worthless, but really wasn't.

"Gimme a break," Chazz said. "Like Banner said, it's probably just a rumor anyway." Suddenly, a white duel spirit rose up in front of Chazz, and then started circling above us with other spirits. "Ah, or not."

"Whoa, those things really don't look too friendly," Jaden said, forgetting his anger in a flash.

"Please, they're harmless," Chazz decided.

My eyes narrowed, _Yeah, harmless to you maybe, but Duel Spirits affect me differently._

"Look," he said as a couple Duel Spirits soared down at us. One went through Chazz, another one through Jaden, and a third through me. I winced a bit as a sharp pain hit my head, but other than that, I masked it well. The pain left as quickly as it had come.

"Nothing happened," Jaden said. _Speak for yourself._

"Course not," Chazz said. "Remember, these are _weak_ spirits. Kinda like the annoying roommate I got crashed in my deck."

We walked a little further, when suddenly, Jaden exclaimed, "Look! There's the well!"

I looked ahead and saw the well in the ground.

"What tipped you off?" Chazz yelled. "The big hole in the ground?" He threw a rope ladder over the side of the well and we all climbed down.

"Check out these cards!" Jaden said as Chazz knelt down, looking at cards. Jaden knelt down beside him. I walked away from the two and started my own search for the card I was looking for, though still keeping an eye on Chazz and Jaden and listening to their conversation.

"It's just like Banner said," Chazz said.

"You could build a weak deck in no time with these," Jaden said.

Suddenly, two little Duel Spirits popped up in front of Chazz.

"In case you knuckle-heads haven't noticed, this here is private property!" one of them, the black one, said.

"Yeah, that's telling 'em," the other, green one, said.

"What?" Jaden asked.

"Numbskulls like you ditched us here, so we don't want ya here," the black one said. The green one cackled loudly.

"They have a right to be mad," I muttered quietly.

"You've got that right," a little spirit said, popping up in front of me. "Duelists don't realize our potential. That's why I was tossed down here."

"Hmm...'Don't realize your potential...'" I repeated quietly. My eyes widened as I knelt down to speak at her level. "You're name wouldn't happen to be Impette, would it?"

"Yup!" she said. "Impette is my name, dueling is my game! Well, it's your game really; you're the one with the duel disk."

"These two are a few cards short of a deck." Chazz said a little ways away.

"Hey!" the black spirit snapped. "Who're you callin' short, chowder head?"

"Yeah!" the green one added.

"Listen," Chazz said, obviously irritated, "we didn't leave you here, but somebody did, 'cause you're weak."

"It's true," the black one said.

"We're weak!" the green one cried.

Suddenly, they started crying and hugged each other. Their wails pierced our ears like a banshee's cry. Our hands flew to our ears as we tried to smother the sound.

"Give it a rest!" Chazz yelled. "I'm sorry, okay?"

"We're all sorry," Jaden yelled as all of the Duel Spirits started wailing too.

"Nobody likes us, do they?" the black one cried.

The wailing started becoming unbearable, when suddenly, Ojama Yellow appeared over Chazz's shoulder. "Quit the racket!" he said. The two Duel Spirits stopped crying instantly.

"Is that--?" the black one asked.

"Yes!" the green one said.

"Black? Green?" Ojama Yellow asked. "Is that you?"

"Our long lost brother!" Black and Green said together. "Ojama Yellow!"

"Yay!" Ojama Yellow cried, jumping to them. "My brothers!"

"Welcome back!" Ojamas Black and Green yelled, their arms outstretched.

"Whoa," Jaden said as the Ojamas hugged each other. "What a family reunion."

"Yeah, maybe a dysfunctional one," Chazz said, standing up.

"It's about time those two found Ojama Yellow," Impette said, turning my attention back to her. "They've been incredibly annoying."

"Impette, you said people didn't realize your potential," I said. "Does that mean you're stronger than you're letting on?"

"Yeah," she said, suddenly becoming sad. "But no one knows how to make me stronger."

I smiled at her, "I think I do. How would you like to join my deck?"

"You know how to help me?" she said excitedly.

"Yup," I said. "So how 'bout it?"

"Sure!" she said, jumping onto my shoulder. I leaned over and picked up her card and slipped it into my deck. I turned back behind me to see how the Ojama family reunion was going.

"I'm going," Chazz said.

_Obviously not well,_ I thought, walking quietly back to Chazz and Jaden.

"Going?" Jaden asked. "But why, Chazz?"

"Boss isn't a fan of Duel Spirits," Ojama Yellow explained to his brothers. "He might, uh, decide to leave the two of you here."

"Leave us?!" Black and Green said.

"Who does he think he is?" Black yelled, turning to Chazz. "Look at me when I'm talking to you!"

"I'd do what he says!" Green chimed in. "He gets violent!"

"So much for weak," Jaden said.

"You're taking us," Black and Green said with folded arms.

"And us too!" other spirits said, coming up to us. "Don't forget us!"

"Chazz?" Jaden asked.

Chazz sighed, "Well, it can't hurt. Fine. Whoever wants to can come with me." The Duel Spirits caused an uproar with their cheering. "But there's one condition."

"Let me guess," Ojama Yellow said. "Lots of hugs?" Ojama Yellow went over to Chazz who swatted him away.

"Hugs coming up, Chazz!" Black and Green said, going over to hug Chazz. Chazz tried swatting them away.

"Finally, freedom!" the Duel Spirits cheered. "Freedom!"

It was time for the duel between Chazz and his brother Slade to start. I sat next to Jaden, Syrus was on his right, then Alexis, then Bastion, and Zane sat behind us.

"Ladies and gentlemen! Today's match determines the fate of Duel Academy! Slade Princeton verses Chazz Princeton! And now, are you ready to duel?!"

"If you want to back out, tell me now," Slade said.

Chazz held up his duel disk, "Does this answer your question?"

"Ha!" Slade laughed. "Bring it!"

"Duel!" they yelled.

(after the duel)

Slade fell to his knees in defeat as his Life Points fell to 0.

"Chazz did it!" Syrus cheered. "Yeah!"

"He saved the school!" Jaden said.

The crowd started cheering madly until Chazz held up his hand. "Wait," he said, "you know the cheer. Chazz! It!--"

"Up!" Jaden, Syrus, and I finished.

"Of course!" Alexis and Bastion yelled.

"Chazz it up!" Chazz yelled.

"Chazz it up!" the crowd cheered.

Over the roar of the crowd, my ears focused on Chazz's brothers.

"You imbecile!" Jagger said to Slade. "How could you lose this?"

"Relax, Jagger," Slade said, glancing at Chazz over his shoulder. "It's only one duel."

"One duel?!" Jagger said. "Just listen to them! This 'one duel' has turned Chazz into a hero! And a major headache for us."

I smirked, _Looks like their plan backfired._

_"You've got that right,"_ Impette said, appearing on my shoulder.

_"You know, Impette, I think we're gonna get along just fine,"_ I smiled.

_"I think so too,"_ she smiled back.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Right, so, some of you have noticed that these have updated really fast. Unfortunately, this will not be the case from now on. I've been in the process of uploading my stories, all of which are still in progress. I need to finish uploading the rest of my stories before this is updated again. But thanks to those of you who reviewed already! I wasn't expecting reviews to come so fast!


	6. author note

Author's Note:

Okay, so as some of you may have seen on my profile or website, this story has been undergoing some renovations. The reason being that when I was rereading the story, I realized it wasn't going in the direction that I originally planned for it. If you guys want a sneak peek at one of the new chapters, just send me a PM or something. Don't review because once I start posting new chapters, I'll be getting rid of this note. I've had some readers look at one of my new chapters, and they loved it, so I'm sure you guys will too. So don't forget, if you want to see some of the new story, just let me know! Thanks!

SadieYuki


	7. author note you'll like this one

**Hello everyone!**

**After years (I'm so sorry!) of anticipation…**

**The first part of the REWRITTEN **_Cursed by the Shadows_** has been released!**

**HUZZAH! :D**

**Thank you to everyone who has stuck by for so long, I apologize profusely. I was actually almost ready to post this a couple months ago, but certain circumstances came up: see the latest chapter of **_Life's Curse, Death's Gift._

…**Well, why are you still reading this? Go read the new chapter! :D**

**Peace out!  
****Sadie**


End file.
